


Béguin

by ManaWyrm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam Is Captain America, gentle teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaWyrm/pseuds/ManaWyrm
Summary: Bucky wasn’t entirely sure when he realized they were dating. Did Sam know they were dating? What was worse: Sam knowing they’ve been dating this entire time or Sam not knowing?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Béguin

Bucky wasn’t entirely sure when he realized they were dating. Did Sam know they were dating? What was worse: Sam knowing they’ve been dating this entire time or Sam not knowing?

Another shot rang out as it hit the white plaster wall at least 10 feet away from where the two men were squatting behind marble-top kitchen counters. Of course Sam would run into a Beverly Hills house, guns blazing, as soon as he realized there was a family held captive in the robbery-gone-wrong situation. Sam was that kind of man - a Captain America sort of man. It’s part of what made Bucky so attracted to him, but it was also all the ways that Sam wasn’t like Steve that made Bucky fall hard. 

“Hey, Sam?”

Sam grunted as the robber shakily shot at a picture frame on the wall, causing it to crash on the floor and have glass scatter everywhere. “I’m a little busy, man.”

“Yeah, I know,” the ex-assassin responded. “But, did you know that we’re dating? I mean - are we dating?”

Sam finally tore his gaze away from the robbers who were trying to overpower the husband and wife so he could roll his eyes at his partner. He leaned close and grabbed Bucky’s shirt before crashing their lips together, teeth and all. 

“You’re an idiot,” the Avenger remarked with a smirk. 

Sam used his hand to propel himself over the counters, shooting at the robber closest to the children and hitting him square in the left shoulder. The robber dropped the gun with a yelp of pain and Sam didn’t hesitate to punch him the jaw, causing the robber to slump onto the ground passed out. Bucky followed closely behind, shooting the other attacker in the kitchen in his leg and hitting him in the temple with the butt of his gun.

A third man came running out of the living room, arm full of expensive tech and gun raised. Bucky grabbed the guy roughly, tearing the gun away from his hand and throwing it across the floor, before shoving the guy through a glass sliding door and into a glittering swimming pool. 

The fourth robber was jogging down the stairs but Sam was quick to interfere with his getaway. He grabbed the man’s right arm, twisting it painfully so he’d drop his weapon and then pushed the guy over the stairway railing where Bucky was waiting. He didn’t even attempt to stand up once he realized that Bucky was looming over him, gun pointed between his shoulder blades. 

The police knocked down the door at that point and took over handling the robbers. They were quick to pat Sam on the back and sing his praise, but they were a little more cautious around Bucky and his scowling features. Still, quite a few officers shook the new Avenger’s hand and thanked him. What was more shocking was the way the children he had just helped save clung to him with big wet eyes and choked out thank-yous. He wasn’t entirely sure how to respond but he patted them on the head with a warm smile. 

The husband and wife ended up giving them a hefty amount of money for saving their lives, despite Sam’s repeated polite declines. 

The walk back to the rented car was quiet; Bucky was unsure what to say. Sam opened the trunk to deposit their guns, the shield, and his wings into the carpeted compartment. 

“So,” Sam started as he settled into the driver’s seat with Bucky to his right in the passenger seat. “You didn’t know we were dating, huh?”

Bucky huffed quietly, turning on the radio to low volume. “How was I supposed to know? You didn’t exactly ask me out, Wilson.”

“We’re on a vacation together, Buck,” Sam pointed out.

“Friends can go on vacations together,” the other man retorted. “Plus, you kind of ruined any romance when you went balls to the wall just now.”

Bucky glared at Sam as the other laughed deepily. 

“Okay, fine. What about when I bring you the type of pizza that you love after a long day at work and I rub your cold as hell feet?”

“Well, I -”

“Or how about when you brought me flowers, a balloon, my favorite candy, _and_ a teddy bear that said ‘get well soon!’ when I broke my leg a few months ago?” Sam interrupted. 

“I was just-”

“And are you really trying to tell me all those kisses were ‘friendship kisses’? What about last night when you--”

“Wilson!”

Bucky could feel his face heating up as Sam laughed harder, doubling over the steering wheel and almost swerving into the other lane. He straightened up and grimaced slightly when the car behind them honked their horn. He placed a warm hand on Bucky’s knee and squeezed lightly.

“I know you only call me Wilson when I’m annoying you or you’re mad at me,” he teased.

“Fine, _Sam_ ,” Bucky growled, putting aggressive emphasis on the other’s name. “Take me on a real date, then.”

“I thought all the romance was dead. Withered away. Decayed--”

“Wilson!”

“I’m just kidding. How does a Mexican restaurant on the beach at sunset sound?”

It was Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes in fondness as he rolled down the window to let the summer breeze in. 

“It sounds like you’re cheesy.”

“Is that a no then?” The younger man inquired.

“It’s a yes,” Bucky replied, a smile gracing his face as he turned to look at his kind-of-new-kind-of-not-new boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr at [gayoccultism](https://gayoccultism.tumblr.com).


End file.
